The Two Lost Elements
by Paris Overlord
Summary: The people of Ninjago had always known about the five ninja. The Red. The Blue. The Black. The White. The Green. But, what if there was another? Not just one. Two new ninjas. Kunoichis {Book One of the Element Series} (OC's involved) [Takes Place After Season Five]
1. Chapter One

**Lloyd's POV**

After The Cursed Realm, or I should say Preeminent, was destroyed was well as my father. I've started training to become a Sensei like my father and uncle.

It was just a normal day as usual,

Jay would play video games often,

Sensei always had to get onto him about it.

Kai and Cole Spared together daily, as usual.

Zane meditated,

Nya trained with Sensei.

And, I as always, was training hard for the Sensei title.

This day was not like the others, we finally received a mission.

We all rushed to the Control Room what new enemy we were about to face, until the screen revealed Ronin Stealing Ancient Artifacts.

"Ronin! That sneaky thief!"

"Why would be stealing Artifacts that wouldn't be in use for him?"

"Probably to sell for money,"

"I think it's time to pay an old friend a visit..."

The night rose into the sky and we started heading off to Stixs on out elemental dragons, when we got there the construction workers crowded the area.

'Left and right there's millions of them!' I thought to myself

"Zane, can you scan the place for Ronin?" I asked, Zane nods and scans the place, in return saying.

"He is on the East Side of Stixs" He Answered.

"Then we have no time to lose!" Cole exclaimed while running to the location where Ronin was.

After of twenty minutes of running and pushing through the endless crowd, we finally made it to Ronin's Old Workshop, but rebuilt.

"So, what's the plan?" Kai asked.

"Go in and get him to talk." Cole responded, popping his knuckles.

As we head into his shop it's light with candles, and rags covering most of the furniture. Besides the desk and chair.

Ronin walks in, with a box in his hands.

"Oh hey Ninja! How's it going?" Ronin says while placing the box on the desk, leaning against it.

"We know what you've been doing Ronin, tell us why?" Jay responds, angerly.

"What I'VE been doing? Ha! The only thing I've been doing is redoing this place!"

"Yeah right, where's the artifacts!" Kai shouts,

"What Artifacts?" Ronin stares blankly, walks behind his desk and presses a button, causing a net fall on the ninja. Allowing him to escape through the newly made window.

"Get him!" I yell.

After we escaped the net, we chased after Ronin through the heavy crowds of people.

Zane and Cole took a different route to divert him to a dead end, while Kai, Jay, and I kept on his trail.

The plan succeeded.

"We got em' boys!" Cole announces.

We grouped up together, and turned to face Ronin.

To our surprise, he was tied up with a gray tape over his mouth.

"Who did this? " Jay questions.

"Sounds like we have company," Kai wielding his sword.

 _Snap!_

We all turned towards the direction of the noise. Standing there was a figure in yellow, gazing down upon us from the rooftops.

They had a cloak over their yellow outfit, masking their face.

 _Swift!_

Another sound rang in our ears. Barely making it out, was a figure in purple. Also cloaked, hiding in the shadows.

"Who are you!" Kai calls out, causing both to retreat.

"After them!" I exclaim,

"What about ronin?" Zane states,

"You and Jay will report Ronin to the police, we'll catch these impostors!" Kai commands.

Cole got a head start, while Kai and I were behind. We eventually caught up with the ghost.

"These guys are really fast!" Cole watches them jump from rooftop to rooftop with ease.

"I guess there's only one solution." Kai smirks,

"What's that?" I good from rooftop to rooftop, in hopes of catching the partners.

"Using our elements, I have a plan." Kai states the plan while jumping.

 **3rd POV**

"Let's do this!" kai jumps into the road, to his surprise it wasn't as busy as he thought.

He rushed to the designated place, trying not to cause too much attention by the citizens and the imposters.

The designated place was a warehouse, he had noticed that they were heading towards the building.

But a party was taking place inside, not just any party though.

A costume party.

He crawled through the side window, trying not to be seen.

Kai was assigned to watch the window in hopes of the two coming into the party, and taking refuge.

He waited for the next part of the plan to take action.

Cole continued to follow the two masked people. Keeping track of them and in hope of the plan being successful.

Lloyd also followed.

Secretly.

He followed the two from a distance, guessing that neither one of them noticed.

The one of them did, though.

The purple cloaked one signaled the other of the Green Ninja's presence.

They two had also developed a plan.

The yellow cloaked ninja had jumped into an alleyway, leaving the purple to carry out her part of the plan.

Lloyd had noticed, and followed her.

Leaving Cole to chase after the purple one.

 **"Yellow's" POV**

There was only one phrase in my mind.

'Follow the steps.'

'Save the people.'

'Complete the Mission.'

After jumping into the alleyway, I crawled into the shadows. Knowing that I'm being followed by the Green figure.

I lured him into an abandoned shop, just a few blocks away.

This is where I'd make my move.

I pulled out my sword, about to attack the chosen one.

"Don't."

Catching my attention, I turned to see that his friends had also followed.

'Crap..' I thought to myself.

The white ninja walked out of the shadows, with his hands up.

"We're not going to hurt you"

I raise my sword up to him, turning my back against the green ninja. Forgetting he was there.

Bad decision.

The Green Ninja grabbed my hoodie, pulling it down.

 **Lloyd's POV**

I pulled down the hoodie, in hopes of catching a glimpse of their face.

A bright yellow light blinded Zane and I. When our eyesight returned, the yellow figure was gone.

"Another elemental master?"

"Indeed."

I walk over to the window, watching them lunge over the rooftops.

About to jump out the window, Zane grabbed me

"It isn't logical to follow them, they're too fast."

"Let's go see Sensei." I mention.

 **Cole's POV:**

Noticing the yellow figure disappearing in a blank of an eye, I discarded them. Hoping Lloyd caught on.

As Kai planned out, one of them jumped through the window. Into the party.

I made my way into the area, looking for the cloaked figure.

I never found them.

Walking over to Kai, I asked if they saw them.

"They should be in here." Kai scanned the crowd, finding the cloak.

"There!" We chased after the person, running them into a corner in the back.

"You can't hide from us now!" Kai slowly crawled closer to the masked person.

They giggled like a maniac, and began to say foreign words.

Then, a purple light shined the party, blinding every person it touched.

This lasted for a long minute.

When the vision returned to us ninja, they were gone.

"A.. Spell?" I question.

"Sensei may know."


	2. Chapter Two

**Cole's POV**

The Bounty arrives, always at the right moment. Coming and going, leaving the citizens in awe.

On this day, we have learned two new things.

We aren't the only one's fighting evil, besides the police.

And we aren't the only surviving ninja.

As flew up to the bounty, using Airjitzu, I noticed that I wasn't the only one with a stunned expression plastered on my (ghost-like) face.

I didn't bother to ask, since I assumed that they experienced the same or similar thing as we experienced.

We all gathered together, in the control room, to discuss with Sensei Wu with what has just occurred.

Jay was the first to speak, breaking the everlasting silence.

"Sensei?.."

"Yes?" Sensei's voice was calm and smooth, as if it was a normal conversation.

"During our little trip to Ronin, we kinda.. Ran into a few unexpected... fellows.." Kai's voice was unsteady.

"And how did you run into these, so you call 'fellows'?" Sensei became concerned, like he feared if there was another villain on the rise.

"To be real here, we ran into each other." Zane commented, "They are the ones who really caught Ronin."

Sensei sighed in relief, "Continue,"

"We attempted to make contact, but they ran off."

"You chased them?" Sensei asked, assuming that he was correct.

"Yes," Kai responded with more confidence in his answer.

"How many were there?"

"Two, as we know of." Jay responds.

"Is there anything else you'd all like to add?" Sensei looked around, in hopes of anyone else speaking, than those three individuals.

"There's one more thing.." I speak up,

"Yes, Cole?"

"The one I chased, when Kai and I trapped them in a corner, they said some sort of spell, creating a purple light to blind us for a brief second."

"A spell you say?" Sensei questions,

Zane nods,

"By their wordings, I presume that the spell they used is Dark Magic." Zane unintentionally cuts off me.

"Thank you Zane, what about the other one?"

"The same thing happened to us, but I didn't hear any foreign spell. The color was yellow, too." Lloyd adds to the conversation, to help with the little 'investigation'.

"Thank you all for the information, I will contact Misako to help figure out who these two individuals are." Sensei Wu ends the conversation with worry, and concern.

Which worries us all.

 ***Time Skip***

 **Lloyd's POV:**

"Man, I was really hoping to get some fighting action with those two people, ya know?" Kai exclaims as he throws punches in the air.

"We don't even know their weaknesses, it'd be illogical to start a fight if we don't know their weaknesses." Zane comments on Kai's confidence.

"We know one thing, for sure." Cole mentions,

"What is that?"

"We know that they're smart, and sneaky. We might just have to use their tricks against them." Cole smirks,

"What do you think about the whole thing, Lloyd? You've been kinda quiet about the whole thing." Nya asks with worry.

"I don't know, whatever they're doing, I hope that they're on our side." I implied.

"Then why did they run from us?" Kai sputtered,

"Maybe they thought we were after them..?" Jay theorized.

"I agree with Lloyd, though. Whatever they're plans are. I hope it's for the better of Ninjago." Nya acknowledged.

"Hello, Ninja." Misako walks onto the platform of the Bounty.

"Do you have any information on them?" Zane quavered,

"Yes I have," Kai grabs a fold-up table and sets it up, for Misako to lay out her scrolls.

The scroll Misako lays out first, is a drawing of a dragon..

Not just any dragon..

A dragon that resembles..

The Overlord.

"Is that.." Jay stutters.

"The Overlord, no, surprisingly. The Overlord.." Misako unravels another scroll, showing the dark lord in his dragon state.

Comparing the two scrolls, the scroll of the Overlord's form was ragged, and looked older.

The other scroll, was much smaller, with yellow stripes flowing down its back onto its tail. It very much resembled the Overlord, but they also had their differences.

"Then.. who is this?"

"I cannot decipher who the yellow one is at the moment, but in the back of that scroll.." Misako points to the mountaintops, revealing the Temple of Light.

"The Temple of Light! But, how does this relate to the current problem?" Zane was puzzled by the whole speculation.

"You said that the yellow figure shined a yellow light, correct? The creator of the Temple of Light was indeed, the Master of Light."

"And?" Jay says, impatiently.

"The yellow figure you encountered may be a descendant of the master of Light." Misako implies.

"Who was the Master of Light, before?" Zane questioned.

"I do not know, at the moment. When Sensei Wu and I further our research, we may have an answer for who that person may be." Misako responds.

"What does the dragon have to do with anything?" Cole requested to know the answer.

Misako ignored the question, as if she had never heard it in the first place.

"Who's the purple figure then?" I reminded

"Ah, yes." Misako put away the rest of her scrolls, and took out a new batch and a book.

"By the foreign words Zane had recorded for us, I have found that it is indeed Dark Magic." Misako opens the book to a bookmarked page, showing spell that the Purple figure had said.

"The book of spells here, can be only practiced by a descendant of Dark Magic." Misako continued.

"The master of Dark Magic was Clouse, but he's gone." I recalled,

"Yes, but there's another one." Misako spoke

"Perhaps a sibling, or child of his." Zane speculated, as Misako added.

"Possibly, this is as far as we've gotten in the research." Misako finished, by putting away her materials in her bag.

"We must stay at focus, and always be ready." Sensei walks into the conversation.

"Yes Sensei," We all say in sync.

"Tonight, we go on patrol, to spot these individuals. Tomorrow, we head to the Temple of Light, to find clues that may help us in the future," Sensei adds.

"Hai, Sensei!" Each and everyone of us run off to do our different thing. We each have an individual way of preparing ourselves for the coming mission.

I myself, prepare my weapons in my room.

"This may be a big fight, right father?" I mutter as I look up into the ceiling, knowing he's there by my side.


	3. Chapter Three

**I apologize for not updating for sooo long.. School sucks man, I always have something going on, so forgive me please?**

 _ **3rd POV:**_

 _As the moon rose into the night sky, the ninja set out to patrol the city of Stiks. A little shop inside the city of water may potentially hold secrets. It was the only place of finding the two mysterious elemental masters._

 _"_ This will take _days_ to completely search this junk!" Jay complained, looking upwads at the long, wide shelf full of stolen goods.

"It's really the only place we can begin at, when we first saw them, they were also after Ronin.. They must have some sort of business with him." Cole searches the same shelf, pulling a book from it. The book was covered in layers of dust, and unable to read the name of the book. Cole stared down at the book, before blowing the layers of dust off.

"What did you find?" Jay walked around the tall shelf, curious to see what was in Cole's ghost-like hands.

"The.. Book of.. Elemental Masters..?" Cole read aloud in disbelief, not taking his widened eyes off of the cover of the ancient book.

"Can I see it, Cole?" Zane walked over to Cole, extending his hand out. Cole hestantily handed the book over to the titanium droid. Zane scanned the book, in seach of any clues, before turning to page 149.

"We need to give this to Sensei Wu now." Zane looked up from the book, with a stern-like emotion. "This book contains information about all of the elemental masters, and what they have the power to do. If this gets in the hands of the two elemental masters, we may never know their weaknesses."

Just after Zane mentioned about the two elemental masters, the sound of a small clash could be heard from the corner of the room. The heads of the six ninjas turned in the direction of a dim corner of the shop.

"Who's there! Show yourselves!" Kai shouted from the other side of the room, his eyes narrowing and searching for any movement from the darkness.

The sound of footsteps were produced, and grew louder by the second. Each of the ninja, standing their own unique fighting stance. Once the footsteps stopped, the lights began to flicker around the room and stopped, leaving the ninja surrounded by darkness.

A faint giggle was heard from the same corner of the room, before the light was filled with a dark-purple tint from a hand. The person creating the purple light was cloaked and the face was hidden by darkness. The figure began to speak.

"Hand over the book.."

"You'll never have it!" Kai spat out, opening his arm out to protect his fellow friends.

Another laugh came from a different voice, a figure cloaked in yellow walked closer to the ninja from behind. The face was shadowed by darkness, like the purple-cloaked elemental master standing across the room. "Do you really want to play that game..?"

Lloyd and Nya quickly spun around to face the advancing yellow elemental master, to protect Zane and the book he holds in his hand.

"We aren't going down without a fight!" Cole yells, before sending a boulder at the yellow figure. The Yellow one jumps above the boulder, landing on its knees, ready to charge at the ghost ninja. "Oh we don't have to fight over this book.." The yellow figure stands up, and shapes it's hands into a circular shape, and begins to expand the circle. Quickly, a bright yellow light begins to form inside the hands, growing larger and stronger.

"We'll just take it from you!" The Yellow figure sends it straight towards the ninja at an incredible speed, before hitting them hard and temporarily blinding them. The purple figure attacks the remaining standing ninja, making them fall one by one. Not forgetting to grab the book when doing so.

The Yellow and Purple figure began to make their escape through a open window, onto the roofs of Stiks. Lloyd's eyesight was the first to return, following Cole's and Zane's.

"After Them!" Lloyd shouted, as he quickly stood up and raced towards the two retreating elemental masters. "Don't let them get that book!" Cole's voice quickly followed Lloyd's command.

Then the race began, the yellow and the purple elemental masters taking their advantage in it. They could be seen from afar, their bodies jumping up and down from the different shapes and sizes of the rooftops.

Slowly and harshly, the ninja caught up with the book thieves. This was their only chance of retrieving the stolen book. The purple figure looked back at the ninja, before commanding the yellow one to keep going.

Without hesitation, Cole began to fight the purple-cloaked thief, who was holding the stolen book in their left hand. Cole began shooting multiple boulders at a time towards his enemy, lot long before his enemy was struck with one of his smaller boulders.

The purple-cloaked elemental master fell back from the impact, but then flipping over onto their knees with arm supporting the landing. The hoodie that masked the elemental master was pushed off from the impact, revealing their face.

"A.. Girl?!" Cole says in disbelief, taking a step back to balance himself. She had long, chocolate-brown wavy hair, with matching deep-brown eyes glaring upon the ghost.

"Surprised, huh ghosty?" She replied before attacking the stunned ninja at full speed, without using her elemental power. Her kicks were swift and strong, sometimes she threw punches with her free hand. All that Cole do was block her attacks and take a few, until she would slow down her attacks.

At one monent, Cole realized that she wasn't using her power to fight him. His elemental power was the only solution to defeating her. Cole jumped behind the dark-haired girl and attacked her. He hurled boulders after boulders at her, Cole didn't want to lose this fight to her.

With his strong determination, one lucky boulder was able to hit her. A large boulder created out of his ghost-like hands sent her flying into an abandoned building, hitting her head and knocking her out.

Cole walked over to her, picking the girl up in a bridal style and retrieving the stolen book before retreating to his elemental master friends. Zane called in the Bounty to pick the ninja up at their location, and the flying ship arrived within minutes.

Using Airjitzu to board the Bounty, Cole caught sight of the yellow-cloaked elemental master staring him down from a long distance, sending shivers down his ghost-like spine. Cole walked into the cell room of the bounty, placing the elemental master in chains in a locked cell.

Before leaving the room, he looked back at the unconscious girl in the cell. Shutting the room door behind him, he began his search to find Sensei, and report what had happened during the patrol.


	4. Chapter Four

**"Purple's" POV:**

Waking up to a sudden shock from an unknown source, I was temporarily blinded by a bright, LED light aiming towards me. As I visualize my surroundings, I find myself sitting upon an older, rusty chair in the middle of a cell room, with my sore wrists and ankles tied up by a thick piece of rope. Suddenly, a voice spoke.

"Who are you, and what business do you have with Ronin?" They masked their identity behind the bright light, making it difficult for me to figure out the owner of the croaked voice. I looked down, smiling devilishly before responding.

"And what guts do you have to mess with us?" I looked up, my eyes mixed with a red and black furry, my face still plastered with the same smirk.

"Look, we aren't here to hurt you, all we want to know is what are you fighting for?" A robotic voice responded, in a concerned monotone.

"Why should I trust a old piece of metal, just like you?" I exclaimed, planning to not give up any information to the so-called saviors of Ninjago.

"That's it!" Allowing anger to get the best of him, the ninja in Red came emerged from the shadow behind the lamp to attack. Stopping him, was a door slamming open and an older voice yelling,

"What is going on here!" Everyone in the room, besides me, responded with the same "Sensei!"

"I told you not to proceed without me, wasn't I clear enough!" The cell room went dead silent, before leaving the silent behind with footsteps approaching the lamp to turn off the blinding light, as the regular room lights began to light. As my vision came to me, I recognize a familiar face in which I haven't seen in many years…

"Grand..father..?" I softly spoke, my eyes returning to the brown eyes that they used to be. I stared at him for what seemingly was a long time, as he also stared in disbelief.

"Lauren? Is it really you?" He hasn't moved an inch yet, since we've made eye-contact. I smiled at him, with warm tears flowing down my face.

"I've missed you.." After responding, he walks over to the chair that I had sat in, untying me from it.

"I apologize for all of this, if _they_ had listened, none of this would've happened." He gave a cold glare to all of his pupils, giving them a sign to apologize. One by one, they all bowed in apology.

"Sensei..How is she your granddaughter..?" Kai questions, stepping closer.

"Our family has a lot of history..I can explain the story another day. As of now, Lauren is now all of yours teammate." Sensei announces, leaving everyone smiling. The other girl in the room, Nya I think, walks over.

"It's nice to have another girl on the team!" I smile back at her, and look at the others in front of me. Moments later, a familiar bright yellow light filled the room.

"Run!" A hand grabs my arm, dragging me out of the room of the blinding light. Once was pulled out of the room, I turned around to see my partner-in-crime, Paris.

"Come on, Lauren! We have no time to waste, that light doesn't last forever and they'll be finding out that your aren't in the room!" She yells out, with her mask covering half of her face, and the same old hoodie covering the rest. She was still holding onto my wrist, before I pulled it out of her grasp.

"Stop! They are our allies!" I take a few steps back, towards the entrance of the room that I was just in moment ago.

"They didn't brainwash you, did they!? I'll kill them with my own two hands if they did! Snap out of it, how are they your allies when they just kidnapped you?!" She jumps over to me, shaking me.

"They didn't! Trust me, my only family is in there!" Her eyes soften, "Are you sure that they are trustworthy..?"

I nod, "Yes." The ninja ran out of the room, finding themselves to greet Paris and I. Sensei jumps in front of me, using his staff to protect me and blocking Paris from me.

"You won't touch her!" The ninja also stand guard, surrounding me, leaving me in shock for a few moments. She takes a few steps back, before standing her fight stance.

"Everyone stop! She's my friend!" I move in between the ninja and Paris, stopping the battle. "She's was only here to save me!" Sensei hesitated, before setting his staff down.

"If she is your friend.. Very well." The ninja follow his footsteps, a few of them sending confused looks at one another. I look at Paris, who is probably the most puzzled one out of us all.

"Give us a minute," I say before pushing Paris into a nearby room. Paris pulls down her hoodie and mask, "How can you trust them when you don't even know all of them! What about our mission, or are we going to give up on that, too!" She was furious, for a long time, she's had problems trusting people because of some sort of incident she'll never tell me about.

"Calm down, Paris. You may not trust them, but I do. Their Sensei is the only family I have left in my life, everyone else is gone! If I join them, I know that I can protect him! I'm not forgetting about what we still have to do, If you join us, you can find out what you want to know faster than any other route! So are you in, or out!" I stand in front of her, giving her a serious look.

She looks down, as if she's overlooking here answers, before looking up at me. "Fine, I'll do it because you want me to, but don't expect me to get along with everyone so easily.." She glares at me, as I smile.

'I know you'll soften up, eventually.' I thought to myself, before we both walked out of the room we discussed in.

"We'll join your team," I plant a smile on my face, as I look over to Paris, who forces out a smile. The ninja celebrate, walking up to us and surrounding Paris and I.

"Welcome to our team!" Cole mentions, as he gives me a warm smile.


	5. Chapter Five

_"'We'll join your team,' I plant a smile on my face, as I look over to Paris, who forces out a smile. The ninja celebrate, walking up to us and surrounding Paris and I._

 _'Welcome to our team!' Cole mentions, as he gives me a warm smile."_

 _The Next Day..._

 **Paris' POV:**

Waking up to rays of sunshine lighting up the room from the large window, I slowly force myself out of bed, removing myself from the warmth of the gray sheets. I let out a quiet yawn, as my arms fling up into the air to stretch. Observing my surroudings, I let out a small sigh, knowing that things will never be the same as it was days prior. I look over to a wooden picture frame that sat on my nightstand, with a saddened expression. I slowly picked up the frame, observing the people and happy smiles on the picture.

 _A shorter boy with ginger, gelled hair holding bright hazel eyes wore a neon blue pullover, while leaning towards the blonde girl standing next to him. He was placed at the second to the right of the picture._

 _An average-height girl with strawberry-blonde hair, wearing light-gray eyes, also leaning towards the ginger-haired boy, wore a light gray shirt with the sleeves covered in a mango-shaded orange. She was placed at the right of the picture._

 _A taller boy with curly, redish hair and deep, navy-blue eyes wore a dark gray shirt with a black jacket layering it. Staring at the person right of him, he had a smirk plastered on his face. He was placed at the second to the left of the picture._

 _The last girl, light brown hair with deep green eyes stood, covered in a yellow zip-up jacket. Placing her left arm on the shoulder of the boy with the red hair, she had a bright smile on her face. She was placed to the left of the picture._

Tears flowing down my cheeks, I bring the frame closer to my chest, before whispering, 'I'm sorry...' I slowly open a drawer in my nightstand, placing the frame in there carefully, before closing it. After doing so, I walked into the bathroom connected to my room, to clean myself up from my teary mess. changing into a gray T-Shirt and black yoga pants with a bright-yellow jacket over the shirt in the process. Leaving my bathroom, I walk out of my room to find something to eat.

Once arriving to the kitchen after looking all over the Bounty, I find Kai and Cole aready in there, having a casual conversation. I walk over to one of the cabinets, opening it to grab a Strawberry Poptart. Before closing the cabinet, I remove the wrapper covering the two-stacked poptart, not long after plunging it into my mouth. As doing so, Lauren walks in and comes over to me.

"Hey, Paris!" She smiles, as she leans against the counter as I did. With my mouth half-full of the strawberry Poptart, "Oi, Lauren!"

"Watcha eating?" She questions, while silently laughing. I grabbed the poptart wrapper sitting on the countertop and showed her it, before finishing my poptart.

"You always loved those." My attention was turn towards Nya, Zane, and Lloyd, who entered the area we were all in. Lloyd noticing my presence, smiles and turns his attention back to his friends. Hesitating, I plant a fake smile on my face, then changing it to frown once is eyes were away.

"Look, I know that you don't trust them, but they aren't a bad as you think. Just give them a chance, like you did before." Lauren looks over at the ninja, who are chatting away a storm.

I sigh, "Maybe you are right, I should probably tal-" I was cut off by Jay, who was sprinting into the kitchen, screaming, "I have an idea!" Running into the island that sat in the very middle of the room, and catching everyone's attention.

"What is it, Jay?" Lloyd putting his full attention on Jay, who was panting like a dog. "We should do a tournament! Like what we did in the old days!" Now Jay smiling like an idiot, Kai responds, "Some of us remembers how that ended."

"That was when we didn't know how to control our powers. Think about it, we are much stronger than before, and that was your fault that you almost burned down the Monastery, Kai!" Jay shoots back, leaving Kai in a not-so-happy mood.

"It has been a while, I'll join in." Zane says plainly, "Are you guys going to join in?" Cole looks over at Lauren and I, who were watching them from a distance. I look over at Lauren with a smirk, "Are you sure you want us joining? I don't think you'll want people as strong as us kicking your butts that easily." I say, the smirk still plastered on my face.

"Says the one who got themselves captured." Mentions Kai, "Hey!" Lauren protests and walks closer to the group. "I don't think you want to be put in your place from a master of Dark Magic, now don't you?" Her eyes become darker by each word of the threat, causing Kai to take a step back.

"Then let the best ninja win!" Lloyd announces, as everyone rushed to the deck of the Bounty, hesitating at first, I quickly run after.

"Hey Zane, can you create a bracket for the tournament?" Nya asks while running up the stairs that leads to the deck. "Already done," Zane replies with a grin.

"Who's going first?" Kai eagerly questions, as he quickly stretches and prepares for the battle upon him. "Jay and Lloyd."

Kai grunts, as Jay and Lloyd walk into the center of the deck to battle each other. I walk over to the end of the bounty with everyone else to watch the battle. Sitting down next to Lauren, we looked at each other, knowing the consequences if we were put to fight each other.

"Fight!" Kai yells out, spooking Jay long enough for Lloyd to attack first by sending an energy ball right at Jay's chest, sending him back. Catching his balance, Jay runs toward Lloyd and front-flipping over him, then to turn around and to shock Lloyd from the back. Leaning to the side, barely making contact with the lightning created from Jay's hands, Lloyd jumped back.

Generating another energy ball in the palm of his right hand, he quickly threw it at the brunette. Trying to stop the energy ball hurdling towards him with his lightning powers, he was launched back into the wooden pole of the Bounty. Lloyd walked over to him, and held out his hand and smiled, "I win." Jay grabs his hand and pulls himself up, as he sighs in defeat.

As Jay and Lloyd walked over to where we all were crowded at, I locked eyes with the greenie, who had smiled and waved, before turning to Zane. "Next, Nya and Paris." Zane announces, as he checks Jay's name off of the tournament sheet he had printed earlier.

Standing up, I walked over to the middle with Nya closely following behind. I turned around, "Good Luck," I smiled, as I stood in my fighting stance. "Fight!"

Nya was the first to attack, sending a large wave of waters above my head. 'Trying to flush me out? Smart.' I smirked, as I summoned light from my hands. Pointing the light towards the wave of water in front of me, I began to blind her from the shimmer of the water, before running to the side to avoid being splashed by the water being brought down upon me.

"Nice try, but a little water won't stop me!" Using the light that flowed inside of me, I summoned the only weapon that I ever used in battle.

The Daggers of Light.

Catching everyone's attention, I sprinted towards Nya at full speed. Sending spurts of water towards my direction, I dodged each one. Inching near her, I kicked her down and pointed my dagger at her face to prevent her from returning up from the ground. Smirking, I threw my dagger at the pole above her, landing on it before disappearing from thin air. "Nice try." I held my hand out to help her up, in which she took. "Good job to you too." She smiled.

"I'm not the only one surprised on what just happened." She mentions, as she turns to face everyone staring in awe. Besides Lauren, who was laughing at everyone's reactions. Walking over to Lauren, everyone was still trying to process the situation. "What? None of you have never known that you could do that?"

Clearing his throat, Zane breaks the silence. "Okay, next up. Lauren and Zane" I look over at Lauren, who's smirking at the fact of fighting a simple Nindroid as him, and got up. As she walks over to the middle, she sends a message to me. 'Oh, what easy competation.' Quitely laughing, the same word rang in my ears.

"Fight!" Zane scanned his surroundings, and began to freeze the wooden platform we all were on. Lauren watching his movements, begins to whisper foreign words, as dark, violet flames rose from her hands. Her eyes changing back to the familiar flaming red and black, as she rised from the platform. Continuing her spell, a black smoke surrounded the two, hiding the battle from the rest of us.

Moments later, Zane was thrown out of the black smoke damaged, with Lauren walking closer to him with every footstep. Zane began to stand up, despite his damaged parts holding back from breaking even further. "Not giving up yet? How peculiar." Smirking, Lauren began to cast another spell. A hand of smoke emerged from the wood planks beneath Zane and lifted him above the bounty, hanging him over the side.

Screaming, Zane screached, "Uncle, I give!" Lauren moved the shadowy hand and lowered him down to the platform while smirking. "There's more to that where it came from." Her eyes returned to her regular chocolate-brown eyes as she walked over to sit next to me. Fistbumping her, Zane announces the next two fighters.

"Cole and Kai" Cole, already standing up, walked over to the middle as Kai was sighing in relief, as if he was going to die from his impatienceness. "Calm down Kai, it's not like this isn't the first time that you will lose." Cole joked, in which it created a fume.

"Fight!" Kai threw a kick at Cole's face, full of anger. Leaning down, Kai's kick completely dodged him, quickly turning around, Kai found a boulder heading towards himself. Using his element, he melted the boulder just beneath his feet. While the boulder was distracting Kai, Cole had the chance to move to a different location.

Above him.

Sneakily climbing the pole, Kai was desperately looking around for any signs of Kai. Cole laughing silently, he jumped down, hitting his fists on the ground to cause the Bounty to shake. Kai yelped as he fell off the side of the Bounty, before grabbing on the ledge. Cole walked over to him, and began to summon another boulder, "Surrender, or this will be in your face." Kai frightened by heights, he surrendered. "Fine! Just help me up here!"

Putting away the boulder he had created, he extended his hand. Scuttering back up on his feet, Kai scoffed in defeat. "You know Kai, you could've just used Airjitzu to save yourself." Cole laughed and walked off.

"Round one is now finished. Final Four! First up, Paris and Lloyd!" Zane declared, as Jay worked on his left arm from his battle with Lauren. Standing up, I glanced over at my opponent, who seem to nervous. Smirking, I made my way to the battle arena, as did he. "Good luck." I mention to him, "Thanks, you too."

"Fight!"

Circling around eachother a few times, Lloyd was the first to attack by sending an energy ball towards me. Taking dive to the hard wood platform to dodge it, I scramble to my feet and quickly send a ball of light towards him. Staggering he lunges towards the right and summersalts back to his feet.

"Not giving up so easily huh?" I laugh, while sending another light ball towards the green ninja. Lloyd blocks it by sending his own energy ball towards it to stop the movement. "Not without a fight!" He begins running towards me, as he sends two energy balls at different times. Dodging both by performing a backflip, I find him up close, and throwing kicks and punches. Blocking each swiftly, I began throwing my own set of punches and kicks.

Soon after, we were in the heat of battle, kicking and punching like there was no tomorrow. Noticing the pole behind him, I flipped over him and spun aroud to meet him. Once he turned around, he snapped out his leg and jump forward, not notcing the pole standing behind me. Smirking, I moved to the right and watched him look over at me, before he plumets into the pole.

"Lloyd and the pole," I announced, trying hard not to laugh, "I ship it." The others bursted out in laughing as he slowly dropped to the floor. I walked over to him, and held out a hand, "Nice try." Pulling himself up, he silently laughed. "Heh thanks, you too."

"Next up, Lauren and Cole!"

As us four began to switch positions, the boys were still chuckling at the fact of Lloyd's defeat. I looked over at him, who was rolling his eyes at them. Smirking, I turned to the battle that was about to occur.

"Fight!"

Lauren starts off the fight, muttering words at a speedy pace, as a dark cloud surrounded Cole. Blinded by it, he was greeted with laughter, before multiple figures of Lauren stood before him. Cole tried to attack all of them by sending boulders at each and every one of them, only to be seeing that his attacks flew out of them.

Shocked momentairly, Lauren took the opportunity to strike. Attacking from behind, she threw a kick to the back of his chest, only to make him stumble and get his game on. Lauren quickly hid herself beneath the clones, acting as one of them. Glancing around, Cole randomly threw a boulder, in which it had hit Lauren, and caused the black smoke to dissapear. Furious, she scambled to her feet and attacked head on.

Throwing punches and kicks at inhuman speeds, Lauren began to take her advantage over Cole and his tiredness. By throwing one last punch, she had placed Cole at the coldness of the wooden flooring. "I win." She declared with a smile.

Slowly retreiving himself, he stood and gave a weak smile to Lauren. "Nice job," As both walked over to where we all sat (with most of us in disbelief), Zane began to announce the last round.

"Lauren and Paris!"

Everyone turned to Lauren and I, with a mixture of excited and curious looks of how the battle will play out. We looked at each other, knowing what to do. Standing up, Lauren and I walked over to the battle field, about to give the six ninja quite the surprise.

"Fight!"

At the same time, Lauren and I shot balls of our elemental powers near us, trying not to hit one another. After the first fire, we both just stood there and looked at our audiences. "Why aren't you guys fighting?!" Jay asked, with a hit of anxiousness.

"We can't," Lauren replied back, leaving everyone in more disbelief. "Why not?" Jay questioned once more, desperately trying to find answers.

"Our powers, if we ever started a fight with one another, the balances of dark and light will be unbalanced if there's a vitcor." I explained, "It's similar to the story of the Overlord and the first Spinjitzu master." Lauren added on, with me shiverng to one of the names mentioned.

Lloyd stood up and came over to Lauren and I, with the others soon following him. "We have our winners, Lauren and Paris!" Cheers surrounded us, as we looked at each other with a look of worry.

 _Will we ever have to fight?_


	6. Chapter Six

_"Lloyd stood up and came over to Lauren and I, with the others soon following him. 'We have our winners, Lauren and Paris!' Cheers surrounded us, as we looked at each other with a look of worry._

 _Will we ever have to fight?"_

 **Lauren's POV:**

After the little celebration ended about the tournament, I looked up at the sky to see the sun slowly setting. Turning to Paris, I nod before we sprint towards the edge of the Bounty. "Wait!"

Halting at the rim, I turned to see Cole and the others running towards us. "Where are you guys going?" Kai asks, standing in front of everyone. "We are going to grab a few things from our old place," Paris replied, "Don't worry, we should be back in a few hours!" She turned around, before jumping off the edge of the Bounty, as I did the same.

As we emergered closer to the ground second by second, a purple wisp surrounded me, creating my elemental dragon. The main color of the dragon is black, with the trim being a dark shade of violet. Paris transforming after me, had her's the main color of yellow, with a touch of green at the wings.

Paris and I began to fly towards our old base, where we lived before the ninja came along. As we slowly flew away from the Bounty, Paris sighed in relief. I flew down next to her, and asked about the problem.

"Nothing is wrong.." She replied, as she looked down at the forest we hovered above. "Are you sure? Are you thinking about that greenie?" I smirked, with her face blushing a mad red.

"Ha! Says the one who stares at Cole, I know the way you look at him!" Paris mentions, as the same effect happens to my own face. She laughs at my state, before looking down at the ground once more. I look up at the sky, staring at the cloud formations and the colors of the sky as they are slowly wiped away by the darkness of the night.

I look over to see Paris, staring concerningly at the trees ahead of us. "What's wron-" I was cut off by her sushing, and her finger up, standing for one moment. Instantly, a instensive roar was heard beneath us. "DUCK TO THE TREES NOW!" Paris yelled, as she dove to the trees, with her dragon dissapearing.

Taking a moment to process the situation, I also nose-dive afterwards with my dragon evaporating behind me. Grabbing onto one of the branches of the trees, I find Paris with her yellow mask on and investigating the noise. I grab my mask that hung on my suit and pulled it over my head, as I jumped from branch to branch towards her. "What was that?" I asked her, unaware of the type of beast it came from.

"I haven't heard that noise in a long time.." She mentioned, trying to be as quiet as possible. Suddenly, she began to head in a direction quickly and swiftly. "Wait! What's going on? What is it?" I yelled, as I jumped after her. She kept getting farther and farther away, then stopped suddenly. Slowly catching up with her, I was about to jump onto the branch that she had stopped on, until a tail-like thing hit Paris off the branch. My eyes widening in surprisement, I grabbed onto a stubby branch to keep me from falling to the ground. The beast that had attacked Paris came into view.

 _A Dragon._

It had resembled the elemental dragon that she rides, such as the colors and textures, but this one was at least three times the size of the elemental one, and wore scars from its wings to its toes. I looked around for Paris, and found her laying against a tree, and rushed over to her. Her face was covered in blood that gushed out from the open cut at the top of her forehead, and a large bruise was placed at the middle of her right cheek. Her arm also appeared to be broken, or sprained, and she was unconcious to top it off.

Anger filling inside of me, I spun around to face the dragon that stood before me. A cloud of purple and black dust formed around both of my hands, as my eyes turned the mixture of red and black. The yellow dragon growled, and let out an ear-breaking roar. Once the noise stopped, large thumping came from an unknown area, and grew louder by each thump. Turning around, my body was met with another large tail whip. Throwing my harshly against a tree stump, I grabbed my hip in pain. Slowly looking up, two blurred images of dragons appeared in my vision, before blackness corrupted me.

 **~Time Skip~**

 **Cole's POV:**

The blinding sun began to set on the horizon, as the stars and the night sky filled its place. Many hours have passed, and the two best friends haven't been seen since they left to retrieve their stuff from their old place. Growing worry for Lauren and Paris, I stand on the doc of the Bounty, pacing around the platform waiting for their safe return.

"Ugh, they should've been back by now! Where are they?" I say in frustration, while circling around with Lloyd and Jay looking at me strangely. "I'm sure they are okay..?" Lloyd replies to my state, trying to make it seem better than it really is.

"They said they would be back in a few hours, its been quite a few hours and they aren't back." I turn to Lloyd, then continued to pace the floor once again. "Why are you so worried? It's not like you _like_ one of them or anything..." Jay comes to the left of me, leaving a smirk plastered on his face.

Giving him a glare, I walked over to the railing at the edge of the Bounty, leaning over the edge to see the land of Ninjago. I let out a small sigh. "If you guys aren't going to go and investigate with me, then I will go alone." I stand up on the railing and let myself fall. After I let myself fall a few yards, I summon my elemental dragon and begin to go in the direction they were leaving. After a few minutes, I hear a small dragon roar. Turning around I see the others chasing after me on their own elemental dragons.

"You were really thinking that we would let you go alone, now weren't you?" Kai rushed over to my side, smiling. I smiled back, as he desended into the night.


	7. Chapter Seven

_"After a few minutes, I hear a small dragon roar. Turning around I see the others chasing after me on their own elemental dragons._

 _'You were really thinking that we would let you go alone, now weren't you?' Kai rushed over to my side, smiling. I smiled back, as we descended into the night."_

Paris' POV:

Waking up to brightness flashing upon me, I find myself in an unfamiliar place. I began to sit up with pain filling my forehead, I went to move my right arm, but the pain intensity increased. Staring at my surroundings, the room was covered in a white paint, with trim running across the middle.

The trim wasn't any ordinary trim, it had carvings of different types of dragons. Some fighting each other, others befriending. Tracing the trim carvings, the entry to the room opens.

Turning towards the massive door, a yellow beast emerges. "Who are you?"

"I an Zuthy," His voice was deep, but soft in a way. Recognizing this dragon from before, I quickly try to grab for my sword.

"I'm not here to hurt you, Paris. Your weapons have also been confiscated for safety reasons." He stepped closer to me, "Why am I here? Where's Lauren?"

"Your friend, she's in good condition. Come with me, I'll explain everything." Zuthy turned around and headed towards the door, I stood in the same place I was.

Halfway out the door, Zuthy looks back at me. "Don't you want to hear about your mother?" Turning back, he continued out the door.

'Mom..' I bolted out the door, only to reveal a world of dragons. The marble streets were covered in hundreds of unseen dragons before, and the sky. I stood in astonishment.

"Are you coming or not?" Zuthy nudged my bad shoulder, which caused me to wince. "Come on, let's get that shoulder fixed of yours." Zuthy was one of the largest dragons roaming the street. I stared at all of the different breeds and traits of each and every one of them.

Zuthy led me down the road to a building marked with a red cross. "Go in there, the doc will fix you up. I'll wait out here for you." Zuthy opened the dragon-sized door, and I walked in slowly.

Behind the wooden counter, a dark-green dragon stood, looking for an item on the shelves. He was much smaller than other dragons, a few inches shorter than what I was surprisingly.

"Excuse me." I said, as I walked up to the counter. "Oh, hello! Welcome to my of-" His voice was cut off when he looked at me.

"Your the..new one.." He kept stuttering after every word, and his stubby arms began shaking. "The new what?" I wondered.

"I haven't explained it to her yet." Zuthy walked in, standing behind me. "This is Doc, one of the only healing dragons left. Paris needs some healing." Doc jumped up a little bit and rushed around, grabbing jars and other things. "Y-yes, general!"

Everything lay out in front of Doc, he began to eat a piece of all of it one by one. Confused, I looked at Zuthy. " His breed eats certain items at once, which creates certain auras that they can tame." Doc had finished eating everything, and one of his arms began glowing a bright blue.

Doc walked over to me, and placed his hand on my arm then to my hand, each having a little more than a few seconds. "Okay, you can take the bandages off now." I began to peel the pieces of bandage off my arm and forehead off, which revealed fresh skin.

"Thanks, Doc!" I smiled at him, as he took the bandage extras from me. Zuthy and I walked out of the building, and began following a large road.

"How well do you know your parents?" Zuthy asked, continuing to look straight. "I don't know much about my mother, but my father..." My words slipped off my tongue, as my hand clenched with anger.

"Did you know your mother was the Dragon Keeper?" I looked at him, "Dragon Keeper?" Up the road, he led me to a large temple, with hundreds of pure-white pillars holding it up. He led me inside, the entrance was covered in markings and sculptures.

"A dragon keeper is one of the most powerful leaders in the world of dimensions. Fighting alongside dragons, and protecting their honorable name." He turned to a carving in a wall with a lone warrior, accompanied by dragons.

"They fight for peace throughout, and never lost a war." Another carving, showing a woman standing on a body of bodies, dragons looking up towards her.

"Your mother was a Dragon Keeper, fighting in the human realm during the Elemental battle. She never believed in giving up, on others or herself. She was the bravest of them all." This carving showed the battle between the Elemental masters, my mother fighting alongside Master Wu.

"Are each Dragon Keepers descendants?" Zuthy nodded, "And you, Paris, are one of them." I stood there, staring at the Yellow beast.

"How can it be me? I've done unspeakable things in my life.. How an I the next one?" I let out all of my thoughts, unable to think through anything. "That doesn't mean you don't have a light in your future." Zuthy responded.

"Come, I have something to show you." Zuthy led me down the hall, where a single chair sat high above the main floor. Behind it, was a human-sized door. "You can discover whats in there for yourself, come back when your ready." Zuthy told me. I opened the door, which revealed a staircase downstairs. I followed them until they led to a large armory.

Hundreds of weapons were placed on the walls, marked with the Dragon symbol. In the middle of all the weapons, hung a black and yellow suit with scales going down the right arm. Above it, hung a black metal bow that had dragon shapes carved into it.

Slowly putting the suit on, I placed the bow on my back and walked out. I was greeted by Zuthy and Lauren. "Lauren! Where were you?" I ran up to her.

"I was put in another room, they thought I was too much of a threat." She chucked, and I smiled. Zuthy walked up next to Lauren and I. "Paris, will you accept the duty of being the next Dragon Keeper?"

"I do."


	8. Chapter Eight

_"I was put in another room, they thought I was too much of a threat." She chucked, and I smiled. Zuthy walked up next to Lauren and I. "Paris, will you accept the duty of being the next Dragon Keeper?"_

 _"I do."_

 **Lauren's POV:**

The yellow dragon, Zuthy told us how to go back to the realm of Ninjago. He had also told us how to return, "There's a hidden cave north of Jamanakai village, enter it and you'll be able to visit." After thanking him, we had parted our ways and returned to find the night sky of Ninjago. "You ready to head back?" Paris asks, as I nod. A mixture of yellow and violet emerged from thin air, as our elemental dragons are formed.

We had flown around for around ten minutes, until familiar voices rung our ears. "Lauren!" "Paris!" Turning around, we both saw all six speeding toward us with their own dragons. "Where were you?! You both suddenly disappeared without any trace to follow!" Zane urgently asks.

"It's a long story, we'll tell you when we get back." Paris replies, "I'm starving anyways." Zane had shown the way back to the Bounty, which was only a mile away from where they found us. The others kept asking questions, which we kept putting off. When we got there, supper was already ready. Paris explained everything to the others, about the whole "Dragon Keeping" situation, and how there's a realm just for dragons.

"Wouldn't that mean that the Overlord is from that realm?" Jay asked suddenly, "We don't even know what he is, Jay." Cole answers. I look at Paris, her hair covering her eyes and her hands shaking. "He's pure evil, that's what he is." Kai adds into the conversation. Paris suddenly stands up shakily, her face still covered. "I'm not hungry," She speedily walked out of the room, leaving everyone quiet in their seats. Everyone was staring at each other, asking themselves what had just happened.

"Let me go talk to her." Lloyd said as he removed himself from the room.

 **Paris' POV:**

Memories of my past crept into my thoughts, haunting me like they have done for the past few years. I leaned against the railing of the Bounty, staring at the scenery beneath it. I heard footsteps coming from behind, but didn't turn to see who it was. "Hey."

I glanced to see the infamous green ninja standing next to me. Not bothering to respond, I continued to stare down at the world beneath us. "Are you okay? Did someone say something wrong?" Lloyd broke the evening silence, "If I told you, you'd want to kill me.." My voice was low, hoping for him not to hear what I said. "I promise that won't happen, I'm here to help."

Glimpses of my past found it's way into my vision, memories of three very special people. I slightly winced, holding back my tears. "Why do you care anyways?" I looked over to him, who was staring at me. "Because your one of us now, and ninja stick together."

I sighed, "You really want to know, do you?" Memories and pictures kept flooding into me. Thoughts of my friend in Orange, dreams of my partner in Gray, and memories of my brother in Blue. _'Stop, stop, stop!'_ All together, it had all stopped. I snapped back into reality, and looked up at the greenie.

"I'm the Overlord's daughter." I turned my back toward him, "I'm sure I'm going to be labeled as the 'The next villain of Ninjago' or something. I've already lost so much." Quiet had returned for only a brief moment, until a hand was placed on my right shoulder. "I know how you feel, I was Lord Garmadon's son. Just because you are the Overlord's daughter, doesn't mean you are a villain, or going to be hated for it. It doesn't change the amazing person you are."

Turning around, I smiled. For years, I haven't been able to do so. All of the chaos in my life has caused me to focus on the worse of things, then the best. "Thanks, Lloyd." He also had a smile on his face, "Let's go back inside." I nodded in agreement, as we returned to the area before.

We continued to talk about other things, after that no one brought up the Overlord, or what happened. We just talked, until the night grew darker and our sleepiness grew stronger. Lloyd and I were the last ones up, until we both headed to our rooms and drifted to a sleep.

 _"Fight it!_

 _"Remember who you are!"_

 _"Paris!"_

 _Destruction and fire reigned the forestry around us. Laughing and familiar screams filled the air. My old home, burning to the ground. My friends in my memories, helpless and wounded._

 _"This isn't you!"_

 _This wasn't me, but something else. Something I couldn't, and still can't control. Another voice taking over my lungs, another person taking over my body. My screams can't be heard, I try fighting against it, but I am too helpless. A bright flash filled my eyes, before showing an unforgettable image._

 _'No..'_

 _'No.'_

 _'No!'_

"No!" I screamed out, jerking forward. Panting heavily, I curled up in a ball. 'All just a dream..' I thought. I've had the same dream, over and over, ever since that day. A day I'll never forget. I subconsciously looked over to my nightstand, opening it and pulling out the picture of four people posing. Tears run down my face, as I hear a door slam open. "What happened?!" Lloyd dashed over to me, looking for any clues. "Sorry I had a bad dream.." I wiped my tears with my sleeve, "I'm sorry that I woke you.." I added in.

"It's okay, I was looking at my phone anyways. What's that in your hand?" Lloyd asks, looking at the photo. "Is that..you?" I quickly shoved the picture back into my drawer, "Err. It's just some people I used to know." I quickly respond. He looks at me suspiciously, "You sure?"

"I-It's something for another day, maybe." I stutter. "Are you sure your okay?" Lloyd checks. "Yeah, I should be good." He stands up and exits the room. "Get me if you need something. Goodnight."

"Night," I reply, when he shuts the door I let out a sigh. I grab the picture once again from my nightstand as I lay back and stare at it. 'Maybe one day..' I note to myself, as I set it up on my nightstand, before falling into a sleepless sleep.


End file.
